


[vid] My Dear Mon Frère

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Embedded Video, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Humor, Mycroft To The Rescue, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: HD, aka sherlock being the bane of mycroft's existence, you're more than welcome to read this as holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Despite everything that MI-6 likes to throw at him, Sherlock is by far the worst disaster Mycroft has ever had to deal with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This song exists, so someone had to, right?
> 
> Password is "lily allen".

[My Dear Mon Frère](https://vimeo.com/202238220) from [T'eyla](https://vimeo.com/user8934409) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

First published online in February 2017.  
  
The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file from the [vimeo page](https://vimeo.com/202238220) underneath the player. If it doesn't work for some reason, drop me a PM. Thanks for watching!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, comments are greater.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://t-eyla.tumblr.com) if you like. Thanks for watching! :D


End file.
